Turning Tables
by lovethispain
Summary: Set 4 months after iOMG. iLMM did not happen. Freddie's determined and so is Sam.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first multi chapter fic for this show and couple. I prefer one shots but this idea popped into my head so I'm attempting it. It's set four months after iOMG. I don't own the characters, they belong to Danwarp. It sucks, I warn you before you embark on this reading. It's probably terribly OOC and I apologize for that in advance.

Read if you want, review if you wish. But enjoy either way. :0)

**T U R N I N G T A B L E S .**

_Avoid, avoid, avoid. Deny, deny deny._

This was her mantra and the reason she signed up for five clubs the first day of her senior year. After the disaster that was Rideway's annual lock in, she did what she could to avoid and or deny any opportunity that Freddie tried to present himself as anything more than the nub that she had known most of her life. With the exception of the webshow rehearsals and actual webshows she did a pretty good job. They were still friends on the surface but she didn't pick on him as much as she use to and she kept her verbal jabs to a minimum. Sometimes it was hard to keep herself in check but the knowing smirk Freddie provided her anytime she said anything remotely mean to him was usually enough to keep her from doing it very often. To say they got along more than they use to would be a stretch. She still wanted to punch him in the face more than not, she just couldn't do it now.

After a long talk that she tried to tune out from Freddie, she played the whole thing off as much as he would let her. Which wasn't much, but they remained the trio. She vowed after that horrible conversation it was done, and she did everything she could to make it be that way. He watched her more now, was always trying to catch her eyes but she didn't let him. He text her more the first few months after the talk, but she didn't respond anymore than she use to, so he quit with text messages and showed up at her house a few times to "watch a movie". She aways claimed to be busy and she sent him on his way.

She wished still to take it all back, to go back to things before. Before he got the upper hand, before he smiled at her just because he knew it affected her, before he sat closer to her on the couch at casa de Shay. Before he made sure to let his presence known by invading her space every single time he came into a room she was in. Before the smell of his cologne sent her head into a tizzy.

She wanted to beat the shit out of him, to beat the horrific last few months out of his brain and make it like it use to be. If it wasn't for his constant purposeful presence she wouldn't be stuck at the bake sale sitting in front of the local mall-mart. People annoyed her. Pretty much every person in the world annoyed her today. At least she had Carly, who she forced to sign up with her, claiming it was for her sanity because she needed to escape the nub.

Carly. Her best friend. She had thrown a shoe at her when she finally spilled the secret that she had been keeping for far too long. She claimed it was only fair that she get to do something, because they were best friends and best friends didn't keep secrets and how could she possibly keep it a secret this long, and why didn't she tell her before, and oh my God she had kissed him. She had somewhat dated him and she had no idea and she was the worst friend ever. How could she have been so blind and Freddie didn't really love her, she hoped that she knew that. It was just a crush and she would make it happen, she would talk to Freddie and she would make him see how perfect him and Sam could be. After numerous of similar conversations happening, Sam had convinced her best friend to leave it alone. She didn't know if she ever talked to Freddie about it, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

A knowing smile always graced her features when Freddie would purposely split the two sitting on the couch so that he could sit in between them, much closer to the blonde than the brunette. She did what she could to avoid any confrontations though. She had Carly as her back up, always by her side, always her safety net. Thank God for Carly. She even tried to pay for some of her stuff now, and she tried not to eat Spencer out of house and home because of how clingy she had become to her best friend. She tried to steer clear of being by herself, always having someone with her. Her mom had noticed that she was at home even less than she use to be and she felt kind of bad for abandoning her since the therapy sessions were working wonders on their relationship. Melanie was always telling her she should hang out with him, that she didn't know it but she had to be driving the guy crazy. Good. He deserved to go crazy. She didn't really believe that though. He was in love with Carly, while it wasn't as evident as before, it was something that she clung too. The familiarity that Freddie loved Carly, and Carly didn't reciprocate his feelings. It was easier to believe this than it was to believe that things had changed drastically because of her actions. It scared her to think things were different, and she didn't like fear. Fear wasn't something she did.

So there they sat, bored and annoyed with the two girls on the right of Carly.

"So you and him aren't?" The blonde girl asked Carly. Trying to gauge what was really going on with her and the technical producer. Sam rolled her eyes. This was about the fourth, maybe fifth girl that had asked Carly or her what "Freddie's deal was?" How was she suppose to know? She did what she could to make sure she didn't have any more contact with him than was necessary.

"No we aren't, but he kind of has a thing with someone." Carly lied.

"Oh really? Do I know her?" Jessica Linncey asked with a fake smile.

"How would Carly know who you know?" She rudely interjected with an annoyed tone.

"It was just a question Samantha" the red headed girl beside Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Look, Freddie is single. Do with that what you will."

"No he's not." Carly lied again.

"Yes he is." Sam was getting more irritated as the day dragged on.

"No he's not, Sam isn't around him as much as me, I would know." Carly smiled at Jessica.

"We get it, he's taken." The red head had to put her two cents in.

Sam rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Not only had they not sold much at this stupid bake sale but they also had to put up with these two girls asking all sorts of questions about iCarly and more specifically Freddie. Sam sighed, everyone wanted him now.

She wanted him first. A thought that crossed her mind a lot. He hadn't dated anyone but girls propositioning him at his locker which was in between Sam and Carly for their senior year was a regular occurrence. She hated it. She couldn't act like it bothered her so she often buried her head in her locker, looking for whatever book that was probably already in her backpack for her next class. He would grin at her when another girl went off dejected. His claim was that he didn't really have time to date right now, and he had to focus on school if he wanted to get into Stanford. He was already in, not many knew that, but he was accepted early so she knew he was lying. He was always trying to spare her feelings and she wondered if he would say yes if she wasn't around. She didn't let herself dwell on these thoughts, but she couldn't help when they popped up.

They still had an hour when he showed up claiming he needed brownies to help him study. He walked up in his jeans and orange polo shirt. She wouldn't have looked up from her phone had she not heard the girls to Carly's right say "Damn."

She had to look up because if they thought Freddie was hot than she would probably agree with their taste in guys, her eyes drifted towards him as he walked towards them. She was thankful for her sunglasses hiding her eyes. He stood in front of them now, his hands in his pockets, a stance she was familiar with.

"Sorry we don't sell to nubs." It was out of her mouth without much thought and she wanted to kick herself for making him raise his eyebrows.

"Hi Freddie." Jessica beamed with a smile that would stop most boys in their tracks.

Freddie had to think, who was this girl? He didn't want to seem rude but he had no idea who the girl was. He was there to annoy the blonde on the left of his best friend, not meet a new girl.

"Hey..." He couldn't think of her name and didn't really care to know.

"Jessica, Jessica Linncey. We have AP English together."

"Right, yeah sorry, there are a lot of people in that class."

Sam had to stop herself from laughing at his oblivious dig at the girl.

'Yeah…" she finished lamely and pulled out her phone to appear important.

Freddie shifted his attention to his best friends.

"When is this gig up?" He asked both girls knowing fully well that Carly would be the one to answer.

"About an hour. Then we are going to Jake's party later tonight." Carly let him in on their plans hoping he would tag along.

"Oh yeah?" Freddie aimed the question at Sam but she ignored him like he knew she would. It was one thing to be rejected outright by one of his best friends but it was completely different with Sam because she didn't even acknowledge him most of the time. So instead of being rejected, he was ignored. It sucked, and Brad had told him to give it up, that there were other girls practically throwing themselves at him, but he couldn't. He wanted her. It might have taken her attacking his face to recognize it, but he knew it now. Which was why all of his efforts towards gaining her friendship back, or more was practically the only thing that mattered to him. He intentionally invaded her space, and stared at her during the webshow. On the rare occasion that he gets a smile from her he knows it's worth it to keep trying.

A party at Jakes could be fun but he would probably end up dodging girls to try and get any form of interaction with Sam. He was pathetic, he had accepted this long ago when he thought he was in love with Carly and nothing she did or said made him give up. Now it was Sam. She was his conquest, as horrible as it sounded that was what it felt like. His feeble attempts to hang out with her outside of Carly failed and he wondered if she could really avoid him until he went off to Stanford. It had been four months, four months since she had knocked his entire world upside down and made it spin. It took him a month to figure it out, all it took was her smiling at him and telling him he did a good job on a video that he made for his stomach to drop to the ground and his heart to race. He had tried to tell her she meant something to him, that he didn't know what it was yet, but if she could just give him some time. That was three days after the lock in and they never spoke of it again. She was nicer, less violent, but also more quiet, and avoided him like the plague most days. Carly was convinced that he needed to just show up at her house and kiss her, he attempted it twice but chickened out before he could do it. She claimed she was busy and they couldn't hang out. It didn't stop him from texting her good morning sometimes or asking her a stupid question just to get a response from her. His life had become consumed with all things Sam. The picture on his laptop background was one of her and Carly, he took the picture and she was smiling at him while his best friend was smiling at the camera and not the photographer.

He noticed she tried more, whether she knew he noticed or not, it didn't matter because she was making an effort. Whether it was the days she would straighten her hair or wear a tshirt with his favorite band on it. She did it for him. And it was because of small displays like this that he couldn't give up. So that's why when girls like Jessica, Katelyn or Arabella were giving him more attention than usual, it didn't phase him. Had they shown such an interest a year ago things would be different, but they didn't, and things had changed.

For instance, when Carly and him were alone, most of the time their conversations were about Sam. Carly assured him that she just needed some time, that Sam still wanted him but she was scared so she avoided him. She was constantly trying to reassure him that Sam was in love with him. She didn't act like it most of the time but then how did he know when Sam was in love because if before was any indication she was pretty good at hiding how she really felt.

"Yeah, his parents are out of town, first of school bash type of thing, you should come with us." Carly smiled knowingly at him and when that use to make him mush she had little effect on him now.

"It's at the lake house, he didn't want to have to clean up the house at Creek Bend and they wanted to be able to take the jet skis out."

"How far away is that?"

Carly looked to Sam who was pretending to be enthralled with something on her phone. Sam pretended to ignore the brunette but her quirked eyebrow gave her away and Freddie came around to the back of the table to stoop down beside the girls in the chairs.

"Whatcha doin?" He questioned Sam who seemed oblivious to his change in stance.

She looked up from her pear phone which was her pride and joy, bought by Carly for her birthday, to meet his eyes. Her mouth parted slightly and she had to stop herself from attacking his face again. It was moments like this when she wanted to pound his face in. When he smiled at her like that and he smelled so good.

She glared at him and went back to her phone.

"Sam how far is the lake house from here? We'll need to time it right."

Without looking up from her phone she responded. "Not quite two hours but if it's anything like the one this past summer, it will be worth it."

Sam recalled the party at the same place of residence two months prior.

"If you don't drink as much it will be just fine." Carly said disapprovingly.

"It was a rough week, and the guys I worked with were hot."

Freddie rolled his eyes, he wasn't there for that party, but he had heard plenty about it. Sam had made her rounds with all four of the guys that she worked with at the rec center in Seattle. He had picked her up, she mentioned something about how they didn't kiss like him and she had puked on his shirt. He had forked over his hoodie for her that night and hadn't seen it since. He claimed that night as a small victory and left her some ibuprofen and a lime gatorade for her on her nightstand for the next morning. He text her good morning and she said thank you for coming to get her, he tried to say something else about it but she ignored him.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun." He was attending if she was attending.

"Yay, roadtrip" Carly clapped her hands together excitedly and Sam sighed outwardly,

Freddie paid for some brownies and went into the store.

"Are you sure there isn't anything going on between you two Shay?" Jessica questioned again

"I'm sure. He's not into me like that anymore." She said this directed towards Sam and she kept her head focused on her phone. When was this stupid thing going to be over.

"If you say so," Was the girls reply.

A few minutes later, Freddie came back out the doors with two peppy colas and a box of fatcakes. He handed Carly the first peppy cola and sat the other as well as the box of fatcakes in front of Sam.

"Give me a call when we are heading out, I need to get back to the apartment before my mom calls me again." He smiled sheepishly before walking off.

When he was out of earshot, Sam complained. "Why'd you do that?" She scowled without looking up from the phone.

"Because it will be fun." Carly shook Sam's shoulders some.

Sam wasn't about to go to a party that would put her in the presence of alcohol and a boy she may or may not be in love with but Carly didn't need to know that yet.

She sighed for effect, "I guess."

"Yay! Now eat your fatcakes!." Sam hadn't noticed them before.

She smiled at the box in front of her. Damn him.

Why did he have to do stuff like that? It made it so much more difficult to maintain the status quo. As much as Carly had tried to tell her the status quo was already gone, she held onto the idea that she was wrong. Things didn't need to change, things didn't need to become any more imbalanced then they already were. He was Freddie, she was in love with him and had been for too long but he wasn't ever suppose to know. He was suppose to cling to Carly and his "love" for her. But he didn't do that. He changed gears, and all his attention was on her. Mel told her repeatedly all she had to do was just accept that he felt the same, but that wasn't something she let herself believe. She couldn't. So Carly and Freddie would go to the party tonight and she would stay home and paint her toenails instead of drowning her sorrows with underage drinking. The last time there was a party, it was bad. It was a month and three days after the "talk". He needed time, he loved Carly, that was all she heard and all she got out of the conversation. Somewhere in her mind she knew that he hadn't really said that but the idea of changing things stopped her from trying to remember what was really said. He had been Freddie like and drove almost two hours to pick her up from Jake's house. His willingness to drop everything for her scared her, but she didn't let him see that. She didn't let him see much.

When she had told Melanie about the party, that's the first time she had out right said that he was in love with her, explaining that guys didn't get up in the middle of the night to go pick up girls 2 hours away that they didn't love. Sam had laughed it off but since then, every time she ended a phone call with her sister, Melanie made it a point to tell Sam, Freddie loves youuu much like she said in second grade about Quentin Wiley, who did in fact like her at the time and sometimes made Sam wonder what if, but it was a brief thought that she didn't let herself linger on.

She had started wearing her hair straight more often than not and made it a point to buy shirts that she knew he would like. As she bought them she tried to convince herself it wasn't for him. She just liked the color, or her hair looked better when it wasn't so frizzy, she wouldn't try and change herself for him. Change was stupid. Change was not something she wanted. So she tried her best to maintain the weird par that they had reached. She didn't talk to him more than she needed to, and he tried to get her attention more than Carly's now. But she maintained that he loved Carly, that Carly didn't love him, and her feelings didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. She needed to believe this. That's why on the rare occasion that she was left in Freddie's presence and he tried to talk to her she ignored him or made a beeline for the door. She was afraid of how long she could keep it up though. Which is why under no circumstances would she be attending Jake's party with Freddie Benson. It wouldn't happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh snap look who updated. I don't promise it's awesome bc I'm really a terrible writer but it's fun so I do it anyways. Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you like it, review if you want to, or not…

Daniel Schneider owns all thing iCarly, sadly I do not.

**T U R N I N G T A B L E S**

_**(chapter 2)**_

She tried to get out of it. Told Carly her mom needed her for something, but Carly went around her protests and called her mom. Begging her to let her stay with her tonight and she informed Pam Puckett that she could help with whatever it was that she needed help bright and early tomorrow morning. It wasn't a surprise to Carly that her mom had no idea what Sam was talking about. So after insistent begging and a little hair pulling, Sam had agreed to go. Had it been anyone else begging or pulling her hair, they would have gotten a roundhouse to the face but since it was Carly, she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Carly won. Carly always won. That's why she was sitting on the tailgate of a classmates truck, beer bottle in one hand, phone in the other watching in annoyance as Dani Draper flirted mirthlessly with Freddie and Carly. Yeah she wasn't one for gender preference. Carly being squicked out by the whole thing continued to ignore her attempts but Freddie laughed along with her and Sam wanted to stab the girl in the face. Music blared from another vehicle further down from the one she was in. She watched as they danced and laughed and drank. She really didn't want to be here but getting back to Seattle was a feat she wasn't ready to take on yet. After all Carly seemed to be having fun and that's why she agreed to go in the first place. Carly claiming she just needed to let loose, "let her hair down", yeah whatever that meant. She feels the weight shift on the tailgate and sees Wendy sit down beside her. Sam ignores her presence and continues to sip her bottle of beer. She can't get drunk, she would probably be the designated driver anyways so she had to keep her alcohol intake to a minimum just in case Carly or Freddie couldn't drive. Wendy's leg nudges hers and she looks over to her.

"She's such a little tease." Wendy states almost admiringly. Sam's not sure who she's talking about and raises her eyebrows at her sometimes friend, not saying anything. Rumors went around Ridgeway about Wendy's sexuality but it was almost cool to be into girls all of the sudden. Girls were with other girls just to get guys attention and it was weird. She didn't have a problem with the whole girl on girl thing but when it was used to get a guy's attention it seemed kind of pointless to her. However numerous stories seemed to indicate that Wendy wasn't into guys, at all. So Sam was a little weirded out by her close proximity and let her mind wonder if she always sat this close to people. She watches out of the corner of her eye as Wendy brings the red cup to her lips and chugs whatever contents is left.

"I mean", she slurs a little bit and Sam can tell she's drunk, probably very. "She wants to fuck Freddie but everyone wants to fuck Freddie right?" She aims the question at Sam and her eyebrows raise when Wendy pokes her shoulder. Her words are slurred and there is extra emphasis on the ck. "I mean you want him right? That's not just a rumor about the lock in?" Again with emphasis on the ck. Sam unconsciously starts watching him. "So I have a proposition for you." Sam reaches in her pants pocket for a fatcake. She doesn't know why she's even allowing Wendy to talk to her right now but the girl is so drunk she probably doesn't have a clue what's coming out of her mouth. She turns finally facing the red head head on. "And what's that?" Her tone is bored but she's a little curious. Didn't curiosity kill the cat? Curiosity would be why Frothy has three legs and not four but Sam wasn't one to be scared off easily.

"I." Wendy begins giggling and Sam can't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "I. need. you." Wendy puts her index finger on Sam's nose and instinctively Sam grabs it and shoves it back. Wendy's eyes bulge and Sam feels a little bad.

"You need what?" Sam just wants this conversation to be over and for whatever reason she has a sense of dread bubbling up inside of her.

"BItch much?" Wendy says but bursts out laughing soon after and the blonde has to literally grab onto the edge of the tailgate to keep herself from shaking the girl in front of her.

"I need you to go down there and get Fredward away from Dani." She leans closer when she says Dani and Sam unconsciously shifts backward to get away from her close proximity. Sam laughs at this, "Yeah, that's not happening." She brings the bottle of beer up to her lips and chugs the rest down. Just the idea making her want to drink herself into a stupor, she throws the glass bottle ahead of her and laughs a little when it doesn't break because of the dirt.

"But seriously, this is win. win." She stutters the word win and Sam's now irritated.

"Go away Wendy." Sam turns back towards the scene of teenagers drunkenly grinding to some hip hop craptastic song and sees Freddie attempting to dance with this Dani girl. From here it looks like it's possible that he is looking at her but she's really too far away to actually be able to tell and the sun is almost all the way down so she doesn't know for sure.

"That would be why you don't have a boyfriend. You are such a bitch, look just go get Freddie and bring him up here so I can take Dani away from this stupid party. If Freddie isn't paying attention to her I can get her to leave with me, and everyone knows you want him." Her words run together in a fast sentence.

"What makes you think calling me a bitch is going to get me to do anything for you?" Sam glares at the girl on her right.

"Because you don't want him dancing with her anymore than I want her dancing with him." Wendy stares ahead and Sam sees the sad look on her face. She takes a deep breath.

"Fine, I'll go get him but you need to take care of your little girlfriend before I gouge her eyes out." Wendy squeals beside her and pulls her into an awkward sidehug, before running off out of sight. Sam glances at the truck bed next to her with the cooler full of more alcohol and decides she needs more liquid courage. She grabs a daiquiri of some sort before walking towards the group. She trips on something and falls over twice before she greets her best friend.

"Oh yay Sam's here!" Carly dances around happily, "Everyone Sam's here!" She yells a little louder and few people acknowledge the best friend to Carly. Sam waves awkwardly.

"Carls how much have you had to drink?" Sam asks her obviously inebriated friend.

Carly opens her mouth like she's gonna say something, than closes it, and opens it again. "Like five of those pretty blue drinks over there." She points towards a truck that has a makeshift bar set up including a bar tender. She sways a little, "That Dani girl tried to touch my breasts." Carly's eyes grow wide as she admits this. "But she's been all over your boyfriend for like 45 minutes, I think you should beat her up." Carly states matter of faculty and crosses her arms glaring at her victim.

Sam watches as the girl dances all over Freddie, while he just kind of stands there not moving enough to call it dancing but not still enough to call it standing. His hands are to his sides and she shakes her head at them turning to face Carly. An amused smile is on her friends face, a knowing smile that Sam wants to make disappear somehow. "Stop it." Carly laughs a little, "I'm not doing anything." She challenges. Sam rolls her eyes. "I'm not doing this for you." She says backing away towards Freddie and away from her best friend. She bumps into him and begins laughing like she's drunk. She doesn't know why or if he knows she's not really but she told Wendy she would help and he looks so uncomfortable so she continues to laugh. "Sorry." She smiles what she hopes is sheepishly before wondering off towards the water. She hopes he will follow, hopes that he will for once just take a hint. She sits down on the grainy dirt/sand mixture and less than a minute later her space is invaded.

She can smell his cologne and that mixed with the fresh air makes her dizzy. She sighs happily. They sit there for a minute or so not saying anything just watching the water, it's not like it's the ocean or anything but the beach, even if it's a lake beach is still pretty at night. And being two hours from Seattle you can actually see the stars in the sky. It seems like a comfortable silence and she thinks about the last comfortable silence they had, one before the lock in, when they had watched a movie on Carly's couch at 3:45 am because their wake up spencer bit didn't work out when they realized Spencer wasn't actually at home. She involuntarily shivers and she feels his jacket around her shoulders seconds later. She instinctively smells the collar and wants to slap herself in the face when she realizes what she did.

"On a scale of one to ten how drunk are you?" He asks, his face still towards the water. She takes another deep breath and thinks about his question, she could lie and say very since he is obviously okay to drive or she could be honest and tell him she wasn't really. She decides to take the easy way out and falls backwards on the ground. He laughs at her, "I'll take that as very?" She smiles at him and he lays down on his back next to her. She closes her eyes trying to will herself to do what she wants. She feels his weight shift beside her and opens her eyes to see him on his side watching her a half smile on his face. She tilts her head towards the right and she can feel his breath on her face. His eyes are like a magnet to hers and she can't look away. When he does she takes a very deep breath in and then out before leaning up to capture his upper lip with her own. He smiles and kisses her back like his lips are meant for hers and pulls away before she can deepen the kiss. She stares at him as he sits up. "I won't take advantage of you when you're drunk, the next time, and yes I said next because there will be one, the next time we kiss it will be when we are both sober and you have finally admitted that you like me. Until than I guess we will keep doing this little dance, he motioned between the two of them. She wanted to cry, she sat up punched him in the arm with as much force as she could instead, and laid back down on the ground.

"What the hell Sam?" She keeps her eyes closed. She can hear the confusion in his voice and he lays back down beside her. They are quiet for the next two minutes and Freddie thinks she is asleep when her breathing is evened out.

"Look it's not that I don't want to kiss you, it's pretty much all I think about, well kissing and other things and just forget that, I just want you to admit it. Admit that you want me, admit that you like kissing me, admit that there is so much more to us than meets the eye. Trust me enough to know that I'm not gonna break your heart. I know you think I love Carly still but I don't. She's my best friend, but that's all she'll ever be to me Sam. When you kissed me, I'm not gonna lie, it knocked my world off kilter a little bit. You aren't suppose to kiss me and I'm sure as hell not suppose to like it. But you did, and I did like it. And it's all I think about. You would think I could let it go but it's almost like you opened pandora's box with that kiss. I can't get over it, or maybe I could if I wanted to, but I don't want to get over it, I don't want to forget it, and nothing you can say to me will make me change my mind. And newsflash kissing me again is not really the way to convince me that you don't like me. Man I really wish you weren't drunk right now… or asleep." He rambled on before closing his eyes. All of this was making him exhausted. She made him exhausted on a daily basis.

When she was sure his breathing was even and she nudged him with her foot to make sure he was asleep she went to find Carly. She was done with this party. She sent Carly to go wake Freddie up.

They were in the parking lot about to leave when Freddie grabbed the keys from Carly. Carly stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"But I thought Sam was driving." The confusion didn't leave his friend's face.

"No, Sam's had a little too much to drink, I'm driving." Freddie opened the back door for Carly to climb in but she didn't move.

"No she didn't, Sam's not drunk." Carly was sure she wasn't. Or maybe she was, she didn't know anymore and things were spinny.

"Carly, Sam is very very drunk, I promise, just let her sleep and I will drive." Freddie glanced at the girl in the passenger seat who had conked out and was all but drooling all over the window.

Carly huffed something inaudible in annoyance before climbing in the back seat and putting her seat belt on.

Freddie drove them back to Bushwell Plaza trying to clear his head of tonight. She was drunk, she had to be. She had told him she was. Hadn't she?


End file.
